Un Inusual Verano
by Dalhia-L
Summary: Hanji junto a sus hermanos Eren y Armín, se dirigen hacia la "Isla Paraíso" localizada en un lugar del caribe para pasar sus "vacaciones de verano", convirtiendose en las más anormales de sus vidas...sirenas, leyendas marinas y amor, son los ingredientes principales de esta historia...
1. Aviso

Aviso Importante:

Esta historia está inspirada en el cuento de la Sirenita original (les recomiendo que lo lean para quienes sólo conocen la versión del ratón). Además de agregarse algunos detalles de mi parte pero se conservará la esencia; espero que la disfruten al leerla como yo al redactarla.

Les agradece mucho por sus comentarios y Todos los Personajes Pertenecen al Autor Hajime Isayama a excepción de un par de OC exclusivos para este fanfic.

Disfruten.


	2. Prólogo

El brillo de la luna llena adorna el cielo con su belleza infinita, iluminando la noche con todo su esplendor mientras es acompañada por las estrellas, quienes han asombrado a los astrónomos y guiado a los navegantes de los mares en sus viajes durante siglos; sin embargo dicho panorama es cubierta por una capa de agua cristalina, distorsionando dicho paisaje. Unos momentos después aparecen burbujas de aire en frente deformando la imagen nocturna…sólo significaba una cosa: alguien había caído al agua…

Dicho ser movía sus pequeños brazos en un intento desesperado por subir a la superficie, los agitaba con fiereza, viendo como sus cabellos castaños bailaban al compás de la fuerza implicada en sus brazos, un par de lentes eran alejados del rostro del quien seguía cayendo a las profundidades del agua mientras continuaba su lucha, intentando encontrar cualquier objeto que sirviera para salir pero fue inútil. Al poco tiempo sus movimientos se volvieron lentos, su pequeño cuerpo cada vez se sentía más pesado, podía sentir como su pecho se llenaba de agua…no cabía la menor duda, iba a morir, lejos de su familia y amigos…. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿No podría ser de otra manera? ¿Por qué tuvo que tocarle morir así?...sino fuera por ese descuido…quizá estaría en casa disfrutando la noche estrellada a través de su telescopio, leyendo algún libro en la comodidad de su habitación, quejándose del calor del verano y usándolo como excusa para comer un helado de chocolate…

-a…yu…den…me….- fueron las últimas palabras que pasaron por su mente antes que todo se volviera oscuro

Por unos momentos era silencio... cada segundo parecía una eternidad, ¿esto era el descanso eterno?...¿sólo silencio?...tal vez… lo es…. antes de resignarse sintió una ligera presión en sus labios, una bocanada de aire era introducida desde su boca para ir directo hacia sus pulmones seguido de movimientos rítmicos en su pecho, dicha acción se repitió varias veces, quien sea que estuviera haciendo tal cosa no iba a dejar que se rindiera….

-vamos….respira…- se escuchaba una voz infantil –tienes mucho por vivir…vamos- la voz del infante se escuchaba entre los movimientos de reanimación que ejercía sobre su cuerpo… bastaron unas repeticiones más para obtener la fuerza necesaria para expulsar el agua aprisionada en sus pulmones llenándolos de aire una vez más

-cof, cof, cof, cof….- el pequeño ser de cabellos castaños tocía con fuerza mientras se sentaba reclamando así el aire

-estarás bien…ya pasó-comenzó a decir la voz infantil que estaba en su lado izquierdo mientras tallaba la espalda de su acompañante

La persona castaña ponía su mano izquierda en su boca para acallar un poco los ruidos provocados por la falta de aire mientras la mano derecha la posó cerca de quien le había salvado la vida

-oye…ya estás bien…-decía la voz infantil mostrando su alivio-

-..gra-ci..as…-decía la morena reflejando su voz de una fémina infante

Esta al abrir sus ojos no podía distinguir del todo quien era su salvador, sólo pudo distinguir que era un niño al igual que ella, de rostro pequeño, piel pálida como la luna llena, cabello oscuro color negro azabache, tenía el pecho descubierto y ¡¿escamas en sus piernas?!...agitó su cabeza de un lado al otro, su cerebro le está haciendo una mala pasada por tragar toda esa agua salada… unos momentos después comenzó a escuchar a los lejos las sirenas de la ambulancia

-oye…-la voz infantil comenzaba a cambiar su tono de voz

-ah?...-

-hey!..-la voz se distorsionaba

-qu-e?-

-hermana…-

-…-

-¡HANJI!-escuchó su nombre con fuerza

-¡¿AAAAHHHH?!- escucha el llamado saltando bruscamente de la cama cayendo al suelo, Hanji se levanta desorientada mirando alrededor, dándose cuenta que se encontraba en un camarote –cielos…sólo fue un sueño…-pensó dentro de sí mientras buscaba un par de lentes que reposaban en una pequeña mesita de noche, los tomó para colocárselos, luego enfocó sus ojos hacia al pie de la cama donde vio su hermano de cabellos castaños y ojos color esmeralda la esperaba -¿qué pasó Eren?-

-ya llegamos-

-oh! Ya veo… - se estira unos segundos antes de levantarse- ¿todos están listos?-

-sí, sólo faltas tú- dice el oji-verde con una expresión aburrida

-ok, vamos no pongas esa cara, será divertido-

-para ti tal vez, pero pasar todo el verano en una isla semi desierta no es mi manera de pasar mis vacaciones-

-dijiste que querías ir a la playa, ¿no?-acomoda un poco la cama para sentarse en la orilla de esta

-sí, pero no para tomar muestras de agua y algas marinas- menciona Eren en un tono aburrido mientras se sienta en la esquina de la cama-

-no seas pesimista, incluso Armin está entusiasmado- contesta hanji sonriendo

-porque es igual o peor que tú…-

-que desee saber sobre leyendas marinas no es nada malo-

-sí, si lo menciona cada 5 minutos-

Hanji suelta una carcajada antes de mirar a su hermanito –relájate, es nuestro hermano después de todo-

-lo sé- Responde el ojiverde con una sonrisa

-hagamos esto- la castaña se acerca un poco a su hermano pequeño –te prometo que haremos algo divertido estas vacaciones ¿qué opinas?-

Eren pone su mano derecha en el mentón de su rostro mientras piensa por un momento – ¿mejor que Disney?-

-mejor-

-…-el castaño mira con desconfianza a su hermana

-anda, ¡no seas malo conmigo! Pasaremos unas excelentes vacaciones-

-no lo sé, la última vez que dijiste eso quedé cubierto con esa cosa verde…-responde eren

-¡Cielos! ¡Eso fue hace 4 años!- quejándose

-por eso…-

-ok, ok. Te prometo que estas serán las vacaciones más originales de tu vida-

-hermana, contigo cada día es único…-dice el muchacho con sarcasmo

-¡ese es el espíritu!- sonríe la morena

-Hanji…-menciona Eren mientras roda los ojos

-¿qué dices?- lo dice mientras ofrece su dedo meñique-

-¡no tengo 5 años Hanji!- contesta Eren un poco molesto

-pero cada vez que lo prometemos de esta manera funciona, ¿no?- responde con una sonrisa en su rostro

Eren siguió mirando a su hermana mientras esta mostraba su expresión de ternura, resaltando sus ojos color chocolate a través de sus lentes, su cabello desordenado hasta los hombros y con una sonrisa en su rostro; El muchacho suspira un momento, acto seguido ofrece su dedo meñique uniéndolo con el de su hermana, cerrando la promesa.

Hanji sonríe en par en par mientras abraza a su hermano –¡estás serán las mejores vacaciones que hayamos tenido!-

Finalmente Eren se aleja del abrazo de su hermana –De acuerdo, de acuerdo…pero primero prepárate, no vas a bajar del barco en pijama- acto seguido, se levanta de la cama para salir del camarote –No tardes-

-Te veo en cubierta- responde Hanji con una sonrisa -"muy bien es hora de prepararse…!Isla paraíso ahí voy!" – piensa dentro de sí mientras comienza a arreglarse.


	3. Capitulo 1

El sonido del barco anuncia su llegada al puerto, el ruido provocado por el navío era sinónimo de noticias para los pobladores de la comunidad en la isla paraíso. Mientras la nave se acercaba, un señor entrado en años espera en la orilla del puerto, de cabeza rapada y arrugas en sus ojos pero con una mirada amable, junto a su bigote platinado una sonrisa; con a él se encuentran dos jóvenes, el primero de estatura media, cabeza rapada, usando su mano derecha para tapar su boca el bostezo por la pereza y una chica un poco más alta que su compañero, de cabello castaño recogido por una coleta alta y ojos grandes color castaño, miraba con dirección al barco mientras comía un pedazo de pan.

-Viejo, ¿estás seguro que ese es el barco?- responde el chico luego de bostezar

-De acuerdo con la carta del mi viejo amigo así es- responde

-Mmm…no entiendo, ¿porque los dejaste venir? A los vecinos no les gustan los extranjeros- comenta la chica luego de haber comido

-Es verdad pero no pude negarme- responde –de todas maneras, conozco a su familia desde hace mucho tiempo, estos días serán beneficiosos para ellos en especial a la joven Hanji –sonríe-

Unos minutos después de haber hablado con Eren, Hanji sale finalmente del camarote, portando sus clásicos lentes, una blusa amarilla ligeramente desgastada, con el cabello medio recogido simulando una coleta alta, pantalones de mezclilla azules y tenis negros; cargando una maleta azul marino en su brazo derecho mientras el izquierdo otra de ruedas color café oscuro.

Llevando las maletas consigo se dirige hacia la proa del barco, encontrándose con sus dos hermanos. Eren miraba con asombro el paisaje de la isla, mientras que su otro hermano, un poco más bajo de estatura que el ojiverde, cabello rubio con ojos azules como el mar le contaba con gran alegría unas anotaciones de una pequeña libreta que sostenía con mucho cuidado. Al igual que ella, tenían a su lado un par de maletas cada uno, siendo de los mismos colores de su hermana, nada más que Eren usaba las maletas azules y Armín las de color café.

Hanji deja su equipaje y comienza acercarse lentamente hacia el par, en el momento justo se lanza hacía ellos dándoles un gran abrazo por la espalda; sorprendiéndolos por el acto.

-!Hanji! No hagas eso!- dice Eren

-!Hermana! !Casi nos caemos del susto!- contesta Armín

-¿Acaso no puedo abrazar a mis dos lindos hermanitos?-

Luego de un momento de silencio -Sólo…no vuelvas hacer eso en el barco, ¿está bien? –finalmente responden los dos

-Me parece bien – sonríe la morena

Los tres siguieron observando el paisaje mientras el navío anunciaba su llegada al puerto.

-Hanji, ¿quiénes son esas personas?- pregunta Armín al ver el trío que se encontraba en la orilla del puerto

-Mmm… - observa por un momento en la dirección en la que se encuentran -Sólo puedo Distinguir al Viejo Pixis pero desconozco los otros dos, parecen que tienen la misma edad que ustedes, ¿Qué opinan?-

-Eso parece- responde Eren

-Muy bien, es hora de prepararnos para bajar – dicho eso, Hanji, Eren y Armín se dirigen a buscar su equipaje, esperando que el barco finalmente se detenga en el puerto de la isla

-¡Sean Bienvenidos a la Isla Paraíso!- saluda con gran entusiasmo el señor Pixis a los recién llegados quienes desembarcan; se acerca rápidamente hacia la morena dándole un gran abrazo –¡Hanji! ¡Tiempo sin verte!. Mira nada más, ya eres toda una mujer-

Hanji baja sus maletas recibiendo el abrazo del Pixis – ¡Ya no soy tan joven viejo!- sonríe

-Nada de eso, sigues siendo la misma criatura joven y hermosa que conozco- Sonríe

En tanto Eren y Armín bajan lentamente del barco, lo suficiente para entablar una breve conversación sin sospechas de su hermana mayor

-Pss, Armín…-

Armín se acerca un poco hacia Eren –Dime-

-¿Qué vamos hacer cuando se entere? Después de matarnos va inventar cualquier excusa para escapar-

-Descuida Eren, no creo que haga eso…además sólo debemos entretenerla hasta la tarde. Si todo sale como planeamos, el barco se irá antes que ella planee salir de aquí y no podrá hacerlo dentro de 15 días-

-eso espero…costó mucho sacarla de su laboratorio para que se arruine-

-Lo sé, por eso debemos seguir precavidos; al menos hasta la noche. Además el señor Pixis sabe sobre el plan, no te preocupes – Sonríe el rubio

-Bien.- Corresponde la sonrisa a su hermano

En poco tiempo ambos hermanos llegan hasta donde se encuentra el grupo.

Pixis se acerca hacia el par de muchachos-Miren nada más, Eren ya eres todo un hombre- Lo saluda dando su mano

-Hola señor Pixis- sonríe el muchacho

-¡Armín! Tú no te quedas atrás- saludándolo de igual manera

-Buenos Tardes señor Pixis- saluda un poco apenado

-Bien, espero que ambos me acepten una copa como bienvenida-

-¡Pixis! Es muy pronto para ellos-

-Hanji ya tenemos 18- contesta Eren

-Pero siguen siendo mis hermanitos, son muy jóvenes para beber- responde Hanji haciendo un pequeño puchero

-Tranquila, sólo fue una broma; por cierto- Pixis voltea hacia atrás haciendo un ademán para que los otros dos jóvenes se acerquen –permítanme presentarles, ella es Sasha Braus y él es Connie Springer. La familia de Sasha es dueña de un pequeño restaurante de la isla y la de Connie son encargados de la comunicación del lugar-

-Mucho gusto chicos- saluda la chica de cabello castaño-

-Espero que les agrade el lugar- menciona Connie

-¿Comunicación? –pregunta Eren con curiosidad

-Sí, verás- responde Connie –Aquí no tenemos red inalámbrica, si queremos dar un mensaje afuera de la isla es por medio de radio o por teléfono fijo, mi familia se encarga de dar mantenimiento a los equipos para que funcionen correctamente pero solemos emplearlos en caso de emergencias pero la mayoría del tiempo utilizamos cartas-

-Entiendo…- Eren responde con cierta sorpresa mientras saca su celular para verificar que no recibe señal

-En fin, vinieron para ayudarles con su equipaje además de ser guías en su recorrido por la isla- indica Pixis

-No creo que sea necesario- responde Hanji

-No seas modesta Hanji, primero deben instalarse. El viaje debió haber sido pesado para ustedes-

Sasha y Connie ayudan con las maletas de los recién llegados, caminaron por el puerto hasta detenerse en una camioneta café. En la batea colocan el equipaje, Eren, Armín y Sasha se sientan en la parte de atrás en tanto Hanji, Pixis se quedan hablando en la cabina del vehículo, finalmente Connie conduce la camioneta.

Mientras seguían su recorrido por las pequeñas calles de la Isla, los dos jóvenes veían con asombro el lugar, observando los alrededores cuyo toque rustico e igualable belleza tropical da un paisaje maravilloso.

-¡Wow! es hermoso- pensó el joven rubio en voz alta

-Asombroso- dice Eren

-Me alegra que piensen eso, no solemos tener muchos turistas por aquí- sonríe Sasha

-¿Por qué?- Pregunta Armín -Tienen un gran potencial turístico- mirando a Sasha

-Bueno, más que nada es por las leyendas de la isla…no dejan que los turistas vengan aquí- responde

-¿Leyendas? ¿Qué tipo de leyendas? –iluminándose los ojos del rubio

-"oh no…" –Eren roda los ojos en respuesta al comentario de su hermano

-Yo no soy muy buena en eso pero sé de alguien quien puede contarte todo, te la presentaré más tarde, ¿Qué opinas?- contesta

-Te lo agradeceré mucho Sasha-

–No hay problema. Por cierto llegaron en buen momento, mañana será el festival por el solsticio de verano, ¿Les gustaría ir? Así les presentamos a los demás muchachos del lugar, será divertido-

-No veo porque no, ¿qué dices Eren?-

-Por mí está bien, no creo que pase nada malo- responde el ojiverde

Luego de una hora de camino llegan finalmente a una pequeña finca, esta se abre paso a través de un portón blanco, al travesarlo se muestra un enorme jardín de tulipanes tropicales hasta la casa. Siendo blanca de dos plantas, de gran tamaño y con grandes ventanales.

Hanji y Pixis son los primeros en bajar del vehículo, siguiendo con su plática hasta la entrada principal; Connie baja de la camioneta avisándoles a los otros tres -llegamos chicos-

Eren baja primero de la parte de atrás para entre todos descargar el equipaje, luego Armín es el siguiente y ayudan a Sasha a descender. Los cuatro hablaron un poco mientras llevan las maletas hasta la entrada de la casa donde Hanji y Pixis los esperaban.

Pixis abre la puerta de la vivienda mostrando en su interior las paredes de color nude, teniendo poca decoración a excepción de las cortinas largas de los ventanales, da un toque de elegancia y sencillez. Los muebles están hechos de mimbre, posee un pequeño pasillo que conecta hacia la cocina, al igual de la puerta para la parte trasera de la casa, a un lado del pasaje se encuentran las escaleras de la planta alta y por último dos entradas: el derecho corresponde a la sala mientras el izquierdo da paso a un pequeño estudio.

-¿Qué les parece chicos?- pregunta Pixis mirando al grupo –sus habitaciones están subiendo la escalera, al fondo está la cocina por si necesitan comer algo-

-Es como recuerdo…- piensa Hanji en voz alta mientras da un vistazo al lugar

-Bueno, vayan a ver sus habitaciones, estoy seguro que les agradará-

Hanji mira a Pixis con una sonrisa –Me encantaría pero primero me gustaría saber cuando po-Es interrumpida por sus hermanos quienes la empujan por la espalda llevándola hacia las escaleras

-Muchas gracias, con gusto lo haremos- Eren sonríe nervioso

-Sí, primero debemos instalarnos y descansar un poco, ¿verdad hermana?- Corresponde Armín

A pesar de las quejas por parte de Hanji, los dos jóvenes llevan a su hermana mayor hacia la parte de arriba dejando a Pixis, Sasha y Connie en el recibidor junto con el equipaje

-¿Qué les pasa a esos dos?- pregunta Connie

-No se preocupen por eso muchachos-

-Si Usted lo dice viejo, está bien- responde Sasha un tanto despreocupada

-¿A ustedes que les pasa? ¿Acaso les pico una mosca o qué?- pregunta Hanji luego de ser empujada por sus dos hermanitos hacia el área de las habitaciones

-No nos pasa Hanji, ¿verdad Eren?-

-Así es-

-Oigan sólo quiero hablar con el viejo Pixis para saber cuándo puedo iniciar con la toma de muestras, ustedes están conmigo por vacaciones pero a mí me asignaron este viaje como parte de mi trabajo-

Los dos chicos se miran uno al otro por un instante, Hanji vio su actitud con extrañeza ya que esa mirada simbolizaba alguna travesura por parte de ambos; antes de decirles algo aparecen Connie junto con Pixis cargando un poco del equipaje.

Al ver esto, la morena se acerca al viejo retirándole la maleta y aprovechando la situación Eren y Armín regresan a la planta baja para buscar el resto.

-Viejo, no puedes cargar cosas pesadas…-

-Lo sé pero me gusta ser un buen anfitrión- responde –vamos a tu habitación- guía a la chica por el pasillo hasta llegar al último cuarto de la planta; abre la puerta dándole el paso a la morena a ingresar.

La recamara es ligeramente espaciosa con una cama matrimonial acomodada en la pared del lado izquierdo junto con una mesita de noche, en medio del cuarto hay una ventana de gran tamaño y debajo un escritorio amplio, lo suficiente para poner diferentes objetos, por último del lado opuesto de la habitación la puerta correspondiente al cuarto de baño, que contiene una bañera además de la regadera y necesidades básicas. Hanji ingresó de forma pausada, viendo el lugar con detalle observando los colores de las paredes son iguales al resto de la casa, al igual de las cortinas (con el detalle que estas eran más cortas que las de la sala); se acercó a la cama a dejar la maleta que le había quitado a Pixis dejándolo sobre la cama.

-No ha cambiado nada…-dice de forma melancólica

-Me alegra que te guste-

-Pixis antes que mis hermanos interrumpieran quisiera preguntarte ¿Cuándo podría comenzar con mi trabajo? Me gustaría tomar varias muestras lo antes posible para analizarlas con cuidado- dice Hanji con entusiasmo

-Descuida Hanji todo a su tiempo-responde

-Pero quie—

-¿Porque no tomas un baño y te relajas un poco? –Interrumpe Pixis a la morena mostrando una dulce voz –el viaje ha sido muy largo, podemos hablar de eso con calma en la cena, ¿Te parece?-

Hanji suspira por un momento viendo que Pixis no iba a cambiar su posición – ok… -

-Nos vemos entonces, mientras descansa- dicho esto, Pixis sale de la habitación dejándola sola

Muy a su pesar Hanji decidió tomarse una ducha, el agua fresca pasando por su piel aliviaba un poco el clima caluroso de la isla relajando su cuerpo; aunque odiaba admitirlo, el baño la relajó. Al terminar se vistió con un short corto y una blusa de tirantes Saliendo del baño se encontró con Sasha dejando una pequeña bandeja con una taza de té en la mesita de noche.

-Disculpe, el señor Pixis me encargó dejarle esto-

-Descuida, muchas gracias- responde mientras se seca su cabello castaño con una toalla

-Si me disculpa me retiro, ya es hora ayudar en mi casa-

-No te preocupes- sonríe

Antes de retirase Sasha da media vuelta mirando a Hanji –antes que se me olvide, le recuerdo que mañana es el festival por el solsticio del verano, Connie y yo iremos a buscarlos al atardecer, por favor no falte- dicho esto, se retira.

-"¿el festival? Mmm...y yo creyendo que Eren estaba desanimado por este viaje…bueno al parecer me equivoque"- pensó

Después de secar su cabello, decide tomar el té que había dejado Sasha. Su aroma de manzana con canela la relajaba aún más dando paso al cansancio y finalmente cayendo dormida sobre la cama.

Unas horas más tarde, Hanji abrió los ojos con algo de cansancio, al levantarse vio las luces naranjas y azules producidas por el atardecer atravesando por la ventana de su recamara, se percató que estaban sus maletas junto a su cama. –"vamos a iniciar"- pensó con una sonrisa mientras tomaba la maleta con ruedas y ponerla sobre la cama, al abrirla su expresión desapareció cambiando a una desesperada y finalmente enojo.

En tanto en la sala, los dos muchachos hablaban con el viejo Pixis sobre cualquier tema, disfrutando la charla. Los dos chicos sentados en uno de los muebles hecho de mimbre con espacio para dos personas mientras Pixis sentado en el sillón individual hecho con el mismo material.

Eren saca su celular para mirar la hora con cierto alivio –creo que funcionó-

-¿Está seguro que ya se habrá ido el barco señor?- pregunta el rubio

-Desde luego, a esta hora debe encontrarse fuera del puerto, no se preocupen muchachos, por cierto ¿les gustaría una copa? Tengo un whisky muy sabroso que les encantará ¿Qué opinan?-

Antes de siquiera responder, se escuchó un fuerte portazo, una muy enojada Hanji bajaba por las escaleras llegando a la sala

-¡¿ARMIN Y EREN YEAGER ME PUEDEN DECIR DE QUE O QUIÉN CARAJOS FUE LA IDEA DE HACERME ESTO?!-

Los dos jóvenes se abrazaron por el susto debido al enojo de su hermana mayor y Pixis soltó una fuerte carcajada provocada por la divertida escena

-Eren vamos a morir…-

-Armín un placer conocerte…-

-Qué manera más divertida de iniciar sus vacaciones chicos- responde el viejo Pixis luego de limpiarse las lágrimas por la risa.


	4. Capitulo 2

Nota: disculpen la demora pero aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y espero no tardar tanto en subir el siguiente. (no se preocupen el festival se tocará el próximo capitulo)

Disfruten XD

* * *

Capitulo 2

_En el capítulo anterior_

-¡¿ARMIN Y EREN YEAGER ME PUEDEN DECIR DE QUE O QUIÉN CARAJOS FUE LA IDEA DE HACERME ESTO?!-

Los dos jóvenes se abrazaron por el susto debido al enojo de su hermana mayor y Pixis soltó una fuerte carcajada provocada por la divertida escena

-Eren vamos a morir…-

-Armín un placer conocerte…-

-Qué manera más divertida de iniciar sus vacaciones chicos- responde el viejo Pixis luego de limpiarse las lágrimas de la risa.

-¿QUIÉN FUE?-

Los dos jóvenes se mantenían mudos ante la mirada asesina de la morena, en cambio Pixis guardaba su pañuelo con la cual se había limpiado las lágrimas por la fuerte carcajada.

-¿Y BIEN? Me dicen quién fue el responsable o lo averiguo por mi cuenta ¿QUÉ ELIGEN? –mostrando una sonrisa macabra para sus pobres hermanos

-Armín quiero decirte que eres el mejor hermano que haya tenido…-

-Lo mismo digo… -

Finalmente Pixis se levanta del sillón acercándose a la chica -Hanji fuimos todos-

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¿CÓMO QUE TODOS? A QU-

-¡HANJI!- Pixis la interrumpe seriamente- toma asiento, te explicaremos todo…-

Viendo la seriedad de Pixis, Hanji suelta un suspiro tomando el asiento que el viejo había dejado hace unos momentos. En tanto, Armín y Eren se mantenían en la misma posición esperando lo peor. Pixis camina hacia el otro lado de la sala, directamente a una pequeña vitrina donde saca una botella de whisky y un par de copas, sirviéndose en uno de los vasos camina hacia el último mueble de esta, un asiento grande para tres personas a juego con los dos anteriores, sentándose en medio de este sin soltar la copa de sus manos.

-Hanji seré honesto contigo, este viaje fue un plan por parte de todos tus seres queridos para que al fin pudieras tomar un descanso de tu trabajo-

La morena no podía creer lo estaba escuchando, -¿Todos? Pe-ro Erwin fue quién me asignó venir aquí, incluso me dijo que me adelantara para…

…..

…ese cejotas…-

-H-az estado mucho tiempo encerrada en tu laboratorio…-dice el rubio con un poco de temor soltando del abrazo de Eren

-Ni siquiera comes bien, te la pasas sobreviviendo con comida instantánea y bebidas energéticas- dice el ojiverde

-Sin mencionar que faltaste las dos últimas fiestas navideñas con nosotros…- remata Armín

-Incluso casi te pierdes nuestros cumpleaños y fiestas familiares… Por eso papá tuvo la idea de que vinieras a este lugar- menciona el moreno –sabíamos que si cualquiera de nosotros te recomendara salir de viaje ibas a poner alguna excusa para salirte con la tuya…-

-Además papá no es del todo responsable de este plan, nosotros fuimos quienes hablamos con Erwin para que pudiera apoyarnos al respecto, "asignándote" este viaje como trabajo-

-Por mi parte tu padre me envió una carta pidiéndome ayuda en este caso y acepte con gusto- el viejo toma un pequeño trago del vaso y continua -Hanji, sé que no te agrada en lo más mínimo pero necesitas desconectarte de tus deberes por un tiempo-

Hanji se mantuvo en silencio mientras los comentarios de sus hermanos seguían, era verdad que había faltado a las fiestas decembrinas con su familia debido a su trabajo… o no haber probado alguna comida hecha en casa y no comprarla a altas horas de la noche en tiendas de autoservicio…menos cuando se trababa de descansar apropiadamente… sin contar con las ocasiones en las que llegó tarde en las fiestas de cumpleaños de sus padres y hermanos; simplemente no se había percatado como o cuando comenzó a tener esa actitud –"¿En qué momento pasó?"- se preguntó por un instante

-Hanji… al principio creímos que lo mejor era darte espacio pero ya no podíamos mantenernos al margen…-

-"ohh…ya lo recuerdo…"- pensó mientras miraba a su preocupado hermano.

-Si la única manera de que tuvieras un verdadero descanso era a través de un engaño por parte de todos nosotros sabiendo que nos matarías…decidimos aceptar ese riesgo…-

-Chicos…- Hanji miró a sus hermanos, intentaba buscar algo con que refutar todos los comentarios anteriores pero era imposible…

-Míralo de esta forma Hanji- Pixis se levanta para dirigirse de nuevo a la vitrina, servir otra vaso de whisky y entregárselo a la morena –estos días serán buenos para ti y podrás convivir con tus hermanos antes que ingresen a la universidad ¿Me equivoco? –mostrándole su cálida sonrisa

La castaña soltó un suspiro mientras recibía el vaso de whisky.

-Además recuerda la promesa que hiciste conmigo esta mañana-

-Eren…-

-¿Entonces…no nos matarás por lo que hicimos?- pregunta Armín un tanto nervioso

Hanji bebe el contenido de la copa en un solo trago, entrega el vaso a Pixis e inmediatamente se dirige a los dos jóvenes para darles un abrazo. Los dos chicos correspondieron dicho acto dando por terminado el asunto.

Unas horas más tarde luego de lo ocurrido en la sala y posteriormente la cena, (el cual consistió en la comida que habían guardado para el viaje en caso de tener hambre) Hanji regresó a su habitación. Estaba exactamente igual como lo había dejado: con la maleta de ruedas abierta sobre la cama, ésta contiene lencería, ropa de verano, protector solar, trajes de baño (consiste en uno completo color rosa pálido y otros de dos piezas cada uno, siendo más revelador que el otro), un teléfono satelital y una nota; todo lo contrario a lo que ella había guardado días antes del viaje (era un mini equipo para la recolección de muestras, tubos en ensayo esterilizados, guantes, un microscopio, su computadora portátil, un blog de notas, entre otros instrumentos).

La castaña se sienta sobre la cama para revisar la maleta con cuidado, primero decidió abrir el sobre, cuyo contenido es el siguiente:

Hanji:

Si estás leyendo esto, significa que el plan funcionó a la perfección y no podrás salir de la Isla Paraíso al menos por unos días. Por favor, cuando te enteres, no mates a tus hermanos… tampoco nos odies… Tu madre y yo estamos muy preocupados por ti y pensé que sería buena idea al momento de ver una vieja fotografía que tomamos hace mucho tiempo en la Isla.

Armín y Eren te quieren mucho cariño, tanto que cuando se enteraron de mis intenciones, decidieron participar. Esto no habría funcionado sin su ayuda, sé que te habrán dicho que fueron ellos quienes hablaron con tu jefe, pero en realidad sólo hicieron la reunión para que pudiera comunicarle la situación.

Aunque debo admitir que hablaron con tu compañera de apartamento para pedirle ayuda al intercambiar el contenido de tu maleta (por lo que dijeron tus hermanos estaba encantada por la idea). De todas maneras, decidí dejarte un teléfono satelital por si deseas hablar con nosotros en caso de que nos extrañes…

Atte:

Papá

P.D. Disfruta tus vacaciones.

Hanji leyó la carta varias veces, todos estaban en esto… Erwin le recomendó en varias ocasiones tomarse un descanso (sin contar con la vez en donde le comunicó que tenía acumulado una gran cantidad de días vacacionales sin usar). Su equipo de trabajo intentó persuadirla para que aprovechara dichos días de asueto fuera del laboratorio pero sin éxito…

En el caso de Nanaba le había dicho mil veces que saliera de viaje para relajarse y no por trabajo, sin contar con todos sus intentos para que tuviera una cita con un chico…no le extraño en lo más mínimo que cambiara el contenido de su maleta con gusto para este trayecto.

Dejando la carta en la mesita de noche, siguió revisando las cosas de la maleta, encontrando una gran cantidad de ropa, en su gran mayoría no se lo había puesto ni una vez, ropa interior (de todos los tipos y colores), -"nana no puedo creer que hayas guardado esto…"- pensaba la morena mientras guardaba dichas prendas con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. Un par de zapatillas negras de tacón, unas sandalias color miel, -"no creo que tenga que usar tantos trajes de baño… ¿acaso asaltó la tienda?- se preguntó por un momento mientras acomodaba los bañadores en el equipaje. Al reacomodar el protector solar, vio una pequeña nota pegada a la botella, la morena la quitó y al leerla reconoció la letra de su compañera de apartamento.

Hanji:

Disfruta tus vacaciones, cuando regreses cuéntame todo con detalles.

Nana

Guardó la nota dentro de la maleta, por último tomó el teléfono satelital dejándolo en la mesa de noche junto a la carta de su papá. Cerró el equipaje y lo colocó debajo de la cama. Se lanzó hacia ella sin antes de dejar sus lentes en la mesa para finalmente dormir.

La mañana siguiente el sol, como todos los días, hace su majestuosa entrada dando inicio un nuevo día pero este amanecer en particular anuncia el solsticio de verano. Como cada año, los habitantes de la Isla Paraíso celebran ese día con un festival, lleno de bailes, comida, juegos y diversión, celebrando la bendición de la pesca y la tierra fértil.

Los preparativos del festival no se hacen esperar, colocando todo lo necesario para la fiesta. Hanji es la primera en despertar (luego de los sucesos de anoche), tomó sus lentes, se peinó con los dedos para hacerse una coleta alta (media hecha) y salió de la habitación. Al bajar por las escaleras se encontró con el viejo Pixis, vistiendo una camisa blanca manga larga, pantalones color café claro y una corbata con un broche color púrpura y en su mano izquierda una bolsa de plástico.

-Buenos días Hanji, ¿Cómo dormiste?-

-Bien, gracias- lo dice mientras se estira un poco – ¿A dónde vas tan elegante viejo?– sonríe

Sonríe mientras se acerca a ella –Hoy es el festival y la señorita Reiz me pidió encargarme de algunas cosas, vine para dejarles su desayuno- entrega la bolsa a la castaña –hablé con la familia de Connie esta mañana y vendrá con un comedor-

-No debes molestarte viejo, todo el mundo está ocupado por el evento-

-Ciertamente pero me gusta ser un buen anfitrión– sonríe -De todas maneras debo recordarte que en la tarde Sasha y Connie vendrán a buscarlos-

-Por lo visto este año les toco a la familia Reiz-

Pixis asiente sin cambiar su sonrisa. –Lamento posponer el recorrido por la isla-

-Descuida, no te preocupes por eso-

-Nos vemos más tarde- Pixis se despide saliendo de la casa; en tanto Hanji sube de nuevo por las escaleras dirigiéndose a la primera puerta junto a esta.

-¡Chicos! Es hora de levantarse, el desayuno está listo- menciona la castaña al tocar la puerta

Unos momentos más tarde la puerta se abre, revelando un soñoliento Armín usando una playera manga corta y un short –hermana…buenos días….- dice el rubio mientras se limpia los ojos

-Buenos días... –se escucha la voz de Eren al fondo de la habitación

-¿se desvelaron de nuevo?- pregunta la morena

-Más o menos….- responde el castaño al acercarse a la puerta

Al verlo, Hanji no pudo evitar reírse, Armín por el contrario, intentaba aguantarse la risa pero fue en vano debido a las carcajadas de su hermana.

-¿Qué?- pregunta el ojiverde; su cara soñolienta, su cabello completamente "peinado" en todas direcciones con unos mechones hacia arriba dando la pinta de una caricatura, daban un toque cómico e inocente a la vez.

-No es nada… ejem…el viejo nos trajo el desayuno, vamos a comer chicos-

-ok, en un momento bajamos- cerrando la puerta

Luego de desayunar en la sala, los tres habitantes de la casa decidieron arreglar un poco el lugar, reacomodando los muebles de la sala, haciendo espacio para la nueva mesa y sillas. Al igual de ventilar las otras habitaciones, desempolvando un poco los libros del estudio y arreglando los utensilios de la cocina, además de verificar las provisiones de esta. Unas horas más tarde recibieron el juego de comedor, Connie fue el encargado de entregarlo y junto a él lo acompañaban otros dos muchachos, el primero era alto, rubio, de ojos claros y gran musculatura y el otro, delgado, de cabello oscuro, ojos amables siendo el más alto de los tres.

Dado a los preparativos del festival no pudieron quedarse mucho tiempo, retirándose.

-Nos vemos en la tarde chicos, lleven ropa fresca- menciona Connie antes de subirse a la camioneta

-¡Oigan lleven traje de baño si van a participar en la competencia de este año!- responde el rubio antes de subirse al vehículo

-Vamos Reiner, ¿no crees que es muy precipitado?-

-Tonterías beth, mientras más participantes mejor. Nos vemos muchachos-

-Hanji ¿A qué se refiere?- pregunta el rubio luego de ver como se retira la camioneta de la casa

-Mmmm…si no me falla la memoria se trata de una competencia de clavados, es parte de las festividades a menos que me equivoque…

….No piensan lanzarse ¿o si?- sonríe

-So-lo preguntaba…je, je-

El resto del día trascurrió de manera normal, los tres hermanos se la pasaron en casa holgazaneando a su manera, Armín leyendo uno que otro libro del estudio, Hanji disfrutando el jardín de los tulipanes tropicales mientras pensaba si podía sacarse algún provecho a las flores y Eren escuchando música en la sala.

Alrededor de las 5 en punto Connie llega a la casa junto con Sasha en la camioneta blanca; al estacionarse al frente de la entrada principal el muchacho hizo sonar el claxon anunciando su llegada, luego de unos minutos de espera decidieron bajar. Sasha fue la primera, vistiendo una blusa blanca manga corta con un pequeño bordado de rosas rojas a un costado, una falda corte A del mismo color hasta las rodillas y unas sandalias color café claro fue a tocar la puerta.

-Ya llegamos…- espero un minuto más para volver a tocar la puerta -¿hola? ¿Hay alguien?-

-Creo que ya se fueron Sasha…- dice Connie mientras baja del vehículo, usando una playera sencilla color arena, unos pantalones de mezclilla y unos zapatos negros

-¿Tú crees? Les dijiste que íbamos a recogerlos en la tarde, ¿no?-

-Sí, lo hice- responde

-Bueno, si es así, no creo que se hayan ido sin más- menciona la castaña mientras abre la puerta –además, está abierta…vamos-

Al entrar a la casa encuentran a los 3 integrantes dormidos en la sala; Hanji, Armín y Eren estaban durmiendo en el mueble más grande, Armín sentado en medio mientras en sus manos reposaba un viejo libro del estudio, su cabeza rubia se recostaba en el hombro de Hanji quien estaba sentada a su derecha acomodada con la cabeza de su hermanito y Eren sentado del otro lado, teniendo su cabeza posada sobre su otro hermano; en sus piernas tiene un par de audífonos desconectados de su reproductor de música descargado.

Eren fue el primero en despertar, abriendo perezosamente los ojos, mirando alrededor del cuarto hasta enfocarse en otro par que permanecía a lado opuesto de la sala.

-¿Sasha?...- pregunta el castaño mientras se limpia los ojos

-Sip, soy yo-

-¿Qué hora es?-

-Son pasadas las 5 de la tarde, vinimos a buscarlos, ¿Recuerdas?- responde Connie

-ah…ya veo…- pasan un par de segundos para darse cuenta -¡¿Qué?!- dándose unas palmadas en la cara para despertar -¡Hanji! ¡Armín!Despierten!Nos quedamos dormidos! – lo dice mientras sacude a su hermano

-¡¿Qué?!- responde Armín, un tanto confundido

-¡Yo quiero el baño primero!- acto seguido, el ojiverde sale disparado de la sala directo a la habitación

-¡No es justo!Es mi turno!- Armín fue el segundo el desaparecer corriendo hacia las escaleras

-¡Rayos! En unos minutos estamos listos chicos, ¡No tardamos! Mientras siéntanse como en su casa, ¡hay bocadillos en la cocina!- Hanji fue la última en salir hacia su habitación.

-¿Dijo bocadillos?- pregunta Sasha mientras se dirige a la cocina

-Bueno, vamos a comer un poco mientras tanto…-Connie sigue a la castaña


	5. Capitulo 3

Hola a todos!

lamento mucho la espera pero aquí está el capitulo 3! Disculpen la tardanza pero hasta ahora pude ponerme al corriente con la historia...por cierto a partir de este capitulo es donde comenzará lo bueno! así que sin más preámbulos los dejo

Atte: Dalhia

P.D. Disfrútenlo y espero sus comentarios.

P.D.D. para quienes leen Bartender, pronto subiré la próxima parte de la historia =D

hasta luego XD

* * *

Adornos, música, comida y baile estaban presentes en las calles principales de la Isla paraíso. Los pasillos no se daban abasto, la gente los recorría disfrutando los productos locales de los comerciantes, puestos de comida, aperitivos, las risas de los niños jugando, parejas enamoradas paseando tomados de la mano, jóvenes platicando, adultos mayores disfrutando de una buena bebida en compañía de amigos, etc.

Ese ambiente era habitual cada en cada festival el cual había dado inicio esa misma tarde al momento de la coronación de "la flor del solsticio". La flor de este año era una jovencita de baja estatura, de cabello rubio y ojos azules con un rostro dulce y una sonrisa en el cual muchos la catalogaban como una "diosa".

Conforme el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, los habitantes de la isla fueron encaminándose cerca de la playa pero hacia una zona rocosa. –¡Chicos por aquí, ya va a comenzar!- se escucha la voz de Sasha mientras empuja a Eren y Armín en compañía de Connie. Luego de haberse quedado dormidos y una pelea por el baño, ambos jóvenes decidieron usar playeras de manga corta, pantalones de mezclilla y tennis (con la diferencia que Eren usaba una playera verde y Armín una azul cielo). -¿Exactamente qué vamos a ver?- pregunta el castaño

-Al más valiente de todos- Responde Connie

Conforme el pequeño grupo iba avanzando el tránsito peatonal se reducía siendo más difícil caminar sin tropezarse o chocar con otras personas. Eren veía varios grupos de jóvenes con carteles de varios colores, otros practicando una porra para apoyar a alguien; Armín observaba alrededor buscando un espacio por donde pasar entre la multitud sin tropezar en el intento. Sasha en cambio, levantaba la vista mirando en todas direcciones hasta encontrar un punto fijo –Por aquí chicos- dice con una sonrisa mientras toma de la mano a Eren para llevarlo consigo –!Vamos Connie!-

-¡ya voy!- responde el chico tomando la muñeca del rubio siguiendo a la castaña.

* * *

En tanto, Hanji se encontraba en la misma zona rocosa sólo que en una parte más elevada platicando con Pixis mientras se daban los últimos toques para el evento. La castaña decidio usar un pantalón pesquero, una blusa manga corta color crema sin dejar a un lado sus tennis; llevaba su cabello suelto aprovechando el viento fresco de la tarde y por no querer peinarse.

-Por un momento pensé que se les había olvidado- comenta Pixis luego de escuchar "por qué" llegaron tarde y darse una buena carcajada.

-Lo lamento viejo pero ya vez, no creímos quedarnos dormidos; incluso recuerdo que Armín puso una alarma para no llegar tarde- dice la morena

-Al menos llegaron a tiempo para ver la competencia, es una lástima que no vieran la coronación-

-Naa…ya estoy para esas cosas-

-Tal vez pero a tus hermanos les hubiera agradado-

-No lo sé- difiere Hanji –Si es como lo recuerdo no sería mucha diferencia.-

Siguieron platicando unos minutos más hasta que el sonido del micrófono se hizo presente

" _Tercera llamada, tercera llamada…El más valiente de está a punto de comenzar, a los jueces favor de presentarse en la mesa del jurado, gracias"._

-¡oh! El deber me llama- Pixis se acomoda el cuello de su camisa –Nos vemos después Hanji y diviértete-

-Nos vemos luego viejo y no seas tan cruel con ellos-

-No prometo nada- sonríe

* * *

Unos minutos más tarde los cuatro chicos llegaban a una barra de seguridad protegiendo la caída de una acantilado de aproximadamente 30 metros de altura donde se podía el punto más alto de unos 50 metros. Tanto Armín como Eren no podían estar más sorprendidos; sus ojos se abrieron en par en par mientras sus barbillas bajaban por inercia dada a la impresión.

-No se vayan a comer una mosca- se escucha la voz de una mujer en dirección a los chicos

Ambos giran su cabeza en dirección al comentario y ven a una joven rubia oijiazul con una mirada seria usando una sudadera clara, pantalones de mezclilla y zapatos.

-¡Annie!- Sasha se dirige a la rubia dándole un abrazo, la chica no nada al respeto sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro –Ven, déjame presentarlos: él castaño es Eren y el rubio adorable es Armín, vinieron ayer para pasar las vacaciones con nosotros-

-Un gusto- responde la rubia

-Mucho gusto Annie- Saluda el ojiverde

-En-cantado de conocerte- dice Armín con un poco de nervios dado el comentario de Sasha

Sasha se acerca al oído de su compañera y le susurra un comentario, la chica reacciona levemente asistiendo con la cabeza. –Armín, ella es la chica que te comenté ayer sobre las leyendas, le dije que nos reuniéramos aquí para que le preguntes lo que necesites-

-Muchas gracias Sasha- sonríe el muchacho

-Mi padre es el bibliotecario de la Isla, dime si necesitas algo- dice Annie

-Creeme lo verás ahí todos los días- Comenta Eren con una sonrisa –le gusta mucho las leyendas marinas-

-¡Simplemente son muy interesantes!-responde el rubio con brillo en sus ojos. Annie sonríe ligeramente ante el comentario.

-Chicos, ya dieron la tercera llamada, debemos acomodarnos antes que no quiten el lugar- dice Connie mientras señala a las personas quienes intentan colarse para tener una mejor vista.

Unos momentos más tarde el silencio se hace presente para escuchar la voz por parte del micrófono

" _Damas y Caballeros sean bienvenidos al cuadragésimo evento anual del guerrero más valiente de la Isla Paraíso"_

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar junto con silbidos, porras de todo tipo y gritos resonando por el lugar.

La voz volvió hablar

" _El ganador de este año escoltará por el resto del festival a la flor del solsticio de este año, la señorita Christa Reiss"_ la joven rubia se levanta de su asiento adornado con flores saludando a la multitud con su dulce sonrisa, portando un vestido blanco largo de tirantes hasta las rodillas y una flor tropical en el cabello. Unos minutos después regresa a su asiento.

" _Además de entregar junto a ella la ofrenda principal del festival en honor a las Nereidas"_

Nuevamente los aplausos se hicieron presentes

-¿Nereidas?- Pregunta Armín un tanto curioso-

-Sí, las leyendas de esta isla giran alrededor de ellas…- responde Annie - Se dice que en la antigüedad las nereidas ofrecían ayuda a los valientes marineros que atravesaban el mar. En los primeros festivales registrados en la isla realizaban competencias de navegación que duraban varios días o meses. Sin embargo, hoy en día son clavados desde lo alto del acantilado, no entiendo como pasaron de navegar a lanzarse al agua pero el ganador es quién entregara una ofrenda representativa junto con la flor del solsticio como agradecimiento a esas criaturas… quizá haya sido por la alta tasa de muertes que ocurría en las competencias de navegación o pudo haber sido por una apuesta entre marineros borrachos.-

Los ojos de Armín se iluminaron ante las palabras de la chica –Annie ¿me podrías contar más sobre ellas?- mirando a la chica entusiasmado

-Claro- responde con una voz sutilmente dulce –Si gustas después del evento-

-Gracias Annie- sonríe el muchacho

" _Antes de comenzar presentaremos a los jueces de este año"-_ la voz del micrófono hizo una breve pausa y continúo _"un aplauso para nuestros jueces los señores Nile, Pixis y la señorita Freia"_ los aplausos se presentaron una vez más mientras los mencionados se levantaban de sus asientos de la mesa de jueces saludando al público.

" _Sin más preámbulos, que comience la competencia"_

Conforme el sol se ocultaba los "candidatos" a ser el guerrero más valiente pasaban a realizar su clavado con tal de impresionar al público y a los jueces mientras enfrentaban su miedo al lanzarse desde lo alto del acantilado. Algunos competidores realizaban el clavado de una manera asombrosa, otros les ganaba el miedo y se retiraban del lugar; cuando eso sucedía el público aplaudía para animar a la persona quien terminaba lanzándose al agua recibiendo un el agradecimiento por parte de la audiencia. Hubieron dos lesionados durante la competencia y fueron retirados por otro aplauso en reconocimiento.

La noche comenzaba hacerse presente y con ello la final de la competencia, teniendo como finalistas al rubio con gran musculatura, un chico de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color, una chica de cabello castaño oscuro y pecas en su rostro y el más alto de todos de complexión delgada y cabello oscuro.

Cada uno hizo su clavado final ante los jueces y al público en general. Realizándolos con alto grado de dificultad, gracia y estilo; luego de unos minutos deliberación por parte de los jueces, se llegó a un veredicto. La voz del micrófono se hizo presente acallando a la audiencia en espera del ganador o ganadora.

" _Atención a todos los presentes, los jueces han llegado a un acuerdo y el resultado final es…_

El público esperaba con ansias el nombre del ganador(a)

… _un empate!"_

El ruido no se hizo esperar dado a que eran las pocas veces que tenían ese resultado…

" _!Los ganadores de este año son: Reiner Braun e Ymir Frtiz!"_

* * *

-¡Eso fue increíble! Quien se iba a imaginar que Ymir y Reiner empatarían- decía Connie momentos después de haber escuchado el anuncio del ganador.

-Se veía venir…-responde Annie –Esos dos han estado peleando por la atención de la Christa desde hace tiempo…es natural que ninguno de los dos se dejara vencer-

-Bueno al menos el cara de caballo dejará de presumir por un tiempo- dice Sasha soltando una pequeña risa

-¡Ja! Eso me recuerda…me debe una apuesta- comenta el chico rapado. Mientras los 3 jóvenes seguían en la conversación Eren y Armín miraban en todas direcciones buscando a su hermana entre la multitud

-¿Sucede algo chicos?- pregunta la castaña al notar el silencio de los antes mencionados

-Hanji dijo que no tardaría en vernos aquí pero ya pasó la competencia y aún no ha llegado- Dice el ojiazul un tanto preocupado

-Capaz y se perdió de nuevo…-comenta Eren mientras se rasca un poco la cabeza

-No lo creo…ella ha venido a este lugar antes que nosotros con papá y mamá ¿recuerdas?- responde su hermano

-Sí pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo-

-Entonces ¿Qué hacemos?- pregunta Sasha un poco preocupada – Dentro de poco será la entrega de la ofrenda principal, quizás su hermana este allá-

-Tal vez, pero si ella ha venido antes puede que no le interese…-comenta la rubia

-Más o menos- dice Armín con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Nosotros iremos a buscar a Hanji por los alrededores mientras ustedes pueden revisar cerca del área donde se hará la ofrenda principal y nos veremos en este mismo lugar dentro de una hora, ¿les parece?- propone Eren –Disculpa por no poder quedarme como acordamos- dice el rubio un poco triste

-Descuida, podemos hablar en otro momento- responde la rubia

Armín asiente con una sonrisa dulce en su rostro. Sin más preámbulo, los dos hermanos salieron disparados en busca de su hermana mayor –¡Cuídense!- escuchan la voz de Sasha mientras ellos seguían en lo suyo subiendo más allá de la zona rocosa y el otro grupo se dispuso a bajar para buscar a la morena.

Eren revisó la hora marcada en su celular siendo pasadas las 9 de la noche, el cielo nocturno estaba completamente despejado, mostrando las estrellas con todo su esplendor y el brillo de la luna casi llena iluminaba con un hermoso brillo blanco los alrededores. La competencia había acabo hace más de 30 minutos y ninguno de los dos muchachos no encontraban rastros de su hermana – ¡Agh! ¿En dónde se habrá metido?- dice el castaño un tanto irritado –Armín ¿Estás seguro que ella está por aquí?- pregunta a su hermano quien seguía moviéndose por la zona rocosa con cautela evitando caerse a causa de un desprendimiento de tierra –Estoy seguro, Hanji le gusta los lugares altos y debe estar buscando alguna muestra con que experimentar- responde el chico luego de pasar unas rocas – Algunas cosas no cambian…-dice el castaño mientras camina despreocupado.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de ver a la morena quien se encontraba en cuclillas mientras agarraba victoriosa una rana del lugar, se levantó dando vueltas alegremente –¡HANJI!- la castaña escucha las voces de sus hermanos llamándola a lo lejos -¡Chicos! ¡Miren esto!- se dirige hacia ellos como una niña pequeña luego de haber encontrado un tesoro, sus hermanos no podían estar más aliviados dado que la habían encontrado y fueron hacia ella. Sin embargo Eren pudo notar como una parte de la tierra rocosa iba desprendiéndose unos metros de donde se dirigía su hermana; en un rápido movimiento aceleró el paso empujando a Armín hacia el lado opuesto de la zona debilitada manteniéndolo a salvo –¡Eren! ¿qué te pa- el ojiazul iba a quejarse cuando se percató del frágil suelo mientras el otro corrió hacia la castaña -¡HANJI NO TE ACERQUES! ¡VAS A CA-

El suelo termina por agrietarse llevándose al castaño hacia el fondo del mar

-¡EREN!- grita Hanji soltando la rana y acercándose para sujetar a su hermano…

…pero ya era tarde…

…el mar se lo había tragado…

* * *

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y no se desesperen que dentro de poco subiré la siguiente parte (esta vez si xD)

Nos vemos =D


	6. Capitulo 4

hola a todos...lamento la espera :(

espero que les guste =)

saludos

Dalhia

* * *

-¡EREEEEN!- fue lo último que escuchó el castaño antes de caer…siguiendo con el sonido fuerte y opaco de su cuerpo cayendo hacia el mar. Quería moverse pero el golpe causado por la caída era demasiado para él sacando el poco aire en sus pulmones. Poco a poco el agua salada invadía sus entrañas volviéndose más pesado…perdiendo la lucha por sobrevivir -¿Voy-a-mo-rir…?-pensó antes de cerrar los ojos ante su inevitable muerte

-¡EREEEN!

¡EREEEEN!

¡EREEEEEN! ¡POR EL AMOR DE DIOS EREN REGRESA!- Hanji no dejaba de gritar luego de ver a su hermano siendo tragado por la tierra, Armín llegó al poco tiempo evitando la zona agrietada y alejando a su hermana del peligro

-¡DEJAME ARMÍN!- la morena trataba de alejarse de su hermanito con desesperación

-¡HANJI!- el chico gritó dándole una cachetada en su mejilla teniendo lágrimas en sus mejillas

La mujer calló luego de recibir el golpe. Sólo se escuchaban las olas del mar chocando contra la pared rocosa mientras el viento fresco pasaba entre sus cabellos. Fijo su mirada hacia el cielo nocturno tratando de asimilar lo que había sucedido…su llegada a la isla…la promesa con su hermano…de repente…recordó. -Lo si-ento! Yo…yo…- el rubio fue interrumpido cuando esta se levantó de golpe y grito con todas sus fuerzas en dirección al mar -¡SI ESTÁS AHÍ! ¡RESCATALO!-

-¡¿QUÉ RA-

-No hay tiempo, sé dónde puede estar- dice la morena con una mirada decidida en su rostro, su hermano no comprendía porque el cambio tan repentino pero al verla confió en ella. Sin más se puso de pie tomando el brazo de su hermana para descender de la zona rocosa.

Mientras tanto, el ojiverde podía sentir el calor de un par de labios uniéndose a los suyos, una bocanada de aire era introducida hacia su garganta reclamando sus pulmones llenos de agua…El muchacho no recuerda cuanto tiempo estuvo sin respirar pero de un momento a otro su organismo comenzó a funcionar expulsando el exceso tosiendo fuertemente en tanto su aparato respiratorio regresaba a la normalidad.

Como si fuera un milagro, el chico sentía la arena debajo de su cuerpo y en sus piernas podía sentir el oleaje del mar –"Estoy en la playa"- pensó –"¿Cómo llegue aquí?"- quiso mover su cuerpo hacia un lado para evitar que el agua expulsada entrara de nuevo por su nariz pero se encontraba agotado para hacerlo por sí mismo. Sin embargo, sintió un par de delicadas manos lo ayudaban para ponerse en dicha posición, Eren quería abrir los ojos sin mucho éxito.

-"… descuida estas a salvo…"- dichas palabras provenían de la más hermosa y delicada voz femenina que jamás había escuchado en su vida.

El castaño no pudo evitar sonrojarse mientras entreabría sus ojos con notable cansancio…quería averiguar quién era su salvadora y la dueña de esa maravillosa voz. El joven sonrío levemente mientras distinguía el cabello largo y negro como la noche, ojos grisáceos brillantes como piedras preciosas, piel blanca como una perla, labios carnosos pintados de un color rojizo…pudo notar que su cabello cubría parte de su busto (por alguna razón no llevaba ropa encima y era agradable a la vista) pero pudo distinguir algo brillante en forma simétrica de color rubí pegada a su piel.

-"her…mo..sa…"- fueron las palabras de Eren antes de desmayarse

La chica en cuestión no se esperaba tal respuesta, es más, ni siquiera pensó que dijera algo… era la primera vez que un joven le decía de esa manera pero también la primera vez que veía a un humano…

No podía dejar de mirarlo, observaba cada una de sus facciones, tocaba su cabello con curiosidad y pasaba sus dedos alrededor de su rostro; la criatura sentía como sus mejillas seguían cálidas debido al comentario del muchacho hace unos minutos…su corazón latía con fuerza y estas se intensificaban cada vez que tocaba el rostro del humano

-"¿Porque no puedo dejar de mirarlo?..."-pensó la pelinegra

La noche seguía su curso y la joven criatura permanecía a lado del castaño. Queriendo memorizarlo por completo, no quería dejarlo solo dado a la baja posibilidad que otro ser humano lo encontrara pero también temía por su seguridad física si alguien más la descubriera, sin embargo… permaneció junto a él…

Ella siguió acariciando su rostro hasta escuchar ruidos extraños acercándose al lugar. En un acto reflejo comenzó adentrarse al mar sin antes de darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla del joven mientras su rostro se sonrojaba en un tono carmesí.

Se alejó lo suficiente para evitar que alguien la viera, teniendo una buena visión del muchacho por si le ocurría algo. La criatura observó como 2 humanos bajaban de una cosa con dos objetos circulares similares a un pez globo inflado cuando se enojaba. Uno de ellos tenía el cabello castaño, usando unos cristales extraños en su rostro y el otro era muy bajito con cabello rubio.

-¡EREN!- fue lo primero que escuchó por parte de la persona con el cabello castaño mientras abrazaba con fuerza el cuerpo del muchacho. Vio como el humano colocaba su cabeza en su pecho por unos segundos para después levantar su cabeza gritando -¡ARMIN! ¡ESTÁ VIVO!- notó la alegría en sus palabras mientras el rubio se acercaba al joven para abrazarlo.

Tales muestras de afecto hicieron reaccionar al joven gruñendo ligeramente, la pareja no podía estar más contenta. La criatura siguió observando la escena hasta que una cosa de gran tamaño con luces rojas y azules parpadeando constantemente emitiendo un ruido extraño se llevó al muchacho de cabellos castaños junto con el chico rubio, en cambio la persona castaña se fue usando el mismo extraño artefacto con el cual llego.

Ella no supo cuánto tiempo permaneció en ese lugar…necesitaba regresar al mar pero no podía borrar la imagen del chico de su mente, su nombre quedó grabado al momento de escucharlo y sobre todo por qué se atrevió a darle un beso en su rostro… al final se adentró al agua temiendo el amanecer.

* * *

Habían pasado más de 8 horas de haber encontrado a Eren en esa playa semi-desierta. Cuando Hanji y Armín apenas bajaron de la zona rocosa donde cayó el castaño se encontraron con Pixis quien estaba buscándolos desde hace unos minutos. La castaña le contó lo sucedido y le dijo en donde podría estar; al enterarse, Pixis no dudo en comunicarse por radio al centro de salud y a la guardia costera de la isla.

Siguiendo sus instintos, la morena fue a dicho lugar con su hermanito tomando "prestada" una motocicleta que se encontraba estacionada a unos metros de ahí. Luego de encontrarlo y llevarlo pequeño hospital, ambos hermanos permanecieron dentro del edificio esperando noticias por parte de los médicos. Por fortuna el estado de salud de Eren era estable y le recomendaron reposo durante unos días. Al enterarse tanto Hanji como Armín saltaron de alegría mientras agradecían al doctor con un abrazo por parte de ambos.

Después del susto de sus vidas, la castaña y el rubio se encontraban en el cuarto de su hermano mientras este seguía descansando en la pequeña cama de hospital. Armín estaba medio dormido sentado al lado de su hermana reposando su cabeza en su hombro izquierdo, en tanto, Hanji pensaba con detenimiento lo que había ocurrido anoche.

Parecía una completa locura, pero los sucesos de hace apenas unas horas eran muy similares o iguales al sueño que tuvo antes de llegar a la isla paraíso. Lo curioso es que el viejo Pixis no dudo en ella ni un segundo luego de escuchar semejante teoría (o quizás tontería) del lugar donde estaría Eren. Recordaba con sumo detalle la caía al mar, la falta de aire, encontrarse de repente en esa playa en compañía de…alguien… Comparando ese sueño extraño con lo acontecido con Eren eran muy similares entre sí. Como si fuera una premonición, él estaba en esa playa…

…a salvo…

Pero…completamente solo…

Hanji seguía recordando, en su "sueño" recordaba con claridad un ser quien era el responsable de su rescate. Su cabello color negro, piel blanca como la luna llena en el cuerpo de un niño…sin dejar a un lado las escamas que tenía en vez de piernas. No lograba acordarse con exactitud porqué estaba cubierto de esa manera aunque el color podría clasificarlo como un tono muy oscuro…seguía meditando la situación y cada vez se convencía que no era sólo una ilusión…

…sino un recuerdo…

El movimiento de Armín la hizo salir de sus pensamientos, decidió jugar con el cabello de su hermanito acariciándolo con suavidad, despertando al rubio y alejándose de su hermana para limpiarse un poco los ojos.

-Deberías descansar un poco Armín- dice la castaña

-Estoy bien no pasa nada- responde

-Descuida, ya sabes lo que dijo el médico – estira un poco sus brazos elevándolos hacia arriba –duerme un poco-

La pequeña conversación entre ambos provoca un gruñido por parte del castaño quien duerme en la camilla –Oigan…dejen dormir…- dice Eren algo soñoliento

Los dos hermanos se lanzan hacia el recién despertado dándole un abrazo en conjunto -¡¿Qué les pasa?!- dice sorprendido -¡¿Acaso quieren matarme?!-

-¡JAMÁS VUELVAS ASUSTARNOS DE ESA MANERA! ¡¿OÍSTE EREN?!- responde Hanji con pequeñas lágrimas queriendo salir de sus ojos

-¡¿AH?!-

-¡LA PRÓXIMA VEZ NO VUELVAS HACER ALGO TAN ARRIESGADO!- dice Armín

-A qué se refieren uste- Eren no pudo terminar su frase –"Es verdad…"- permaneció callado recordando lo de anoche, su caía al mar….y…

….su salvadora….

Aquella chica de cabello oscuro, ojos preciosos y labios rojizos, cuya voz se alojó en el corazón del muchacho como si el mismo cupido en persona lo hubiera flechado. La curiosidad lo comía por dentro y les preguntó – Oigan ¿Podrían decirme donde esta ella o saben cómo se llama? Quiero agradecerle lo que hizo por mí-

Tanto Hanji como Armín se vieron extrañados entre sí, separándose del ojiverde luego de escuchar dicha pregunta. Eren no comprende sus reacciones y vuelve a preguntar –A la hermosa chica de cabello negro, debieron verla. ¿Saben dónde está?-

-¿Chica pelinegra?- pregunta Hanji algo curiosa

-Sí. Cabello negro, ojos hermosos…No se hagan los tontos, debieron haberla visto- dice Eren algo incrédulo

-Eren…nosotros te encontramos solo en la playa- responde Armín un tanto confundido

-Deben estar bromeando, había una hermosa chica junto a mí-

-Eren ¿No será que viste una ilusión?- pregunta a castaña

-¡Claro que no!- responde el muchacho levantando la voz

El rubio se sorprende ante el comentario (casi grito) de su hermano, mientras la morena cambia su expresión seriamente.

-Eren-

-¿Qué?-

La mujer se mantiene en silencio un momento y pregunta -¿Cómo era ella?-

-Ah…- dudo por un momento dado al comentario anterior, pero viendo la expresión de su hermana continúo –tiene el cabello largo color negro, ojos grises, labios rojizos y piel muy blanca…-contesta con un evidente tono carmesí en sus mejillas

Hanji quería molestar a su lindo hermanito pero se abstuvo; la respuesta de su hermano era muy similar a lo que ella pensaba desde hace horas. Para confirmar sus sospechas, tragó un poco de saliva preguntando –De casualidad… ¿viste algo pegado a su piel?-

Eren cierra un poco los ojos tratando de recordar la imagen de su salvadora –Sí-

-¿…Tenía…un color oscuro?-

-….No. Era rojizo, ¿Por qué?-

-"No era un sueño…"- Pensó la morena. Armín quien había observado la conversación estaba haciendo sus propias teorías, más que nada por reciente actitud de su hermana.

-Armín por favor cuida a Eren por un momento, iré por un café ¿Quieren algo?-

-Un chocolate caliente me caería bien-

-Yo salir de aquí-

-Veré que puedo hacer, mientras pórtense bien- saliendo de la habitación

Al escuchar el cerrojo de la puerta, Armín se dirige a su hermano quien suelta un bufido en señal de frustración.

–¿En serio no pueden creerme? Sentí como si eso había sido un interrogatorio…- el castaño se deja caer hacia la cama –lo que vi es real Armín y no me harán cambiar de opinión-

El rubio permanece en silencio por un momento -…en realidad no creo que estés mintiendo Eren-

-¡Por supuesto que no!-

-…ni Hanji tampoco-

El ojiverde lo mira extrañado dado a la seriedad en sus palabras -¿qué quieres decir con eso?-

-Verás…cuando caíste…- el ojiazul hace un pequeña pausa y continua –Hanji estaba desesperada, no dejaba de llamarte y podría jurar que en cualquier momento iba a lanzarse al agua para rescatarte. Temía que cometiera tal locura y perderlos pero se levantó y dio grito "si estás ahí rescátalo"-

Los ojos verde oliva de Eren se abrieron en par en par debido a la sorpresa

-No entendía ese cambio tan repentino de actitud pero tenía esa mirada decidida cuando alguien se atreve a retarla en un desafío y confíe en ella- Armín suspiro un momento –fue…fue ella quien te encontró-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Así como lo oyes Eren…ella supo dónde estabas-

El castaño cerro un momento los ojos mientras asimilaba la situación, hanji sabía donde encontrarlo al igual del llamado que Armín le dijo sin contar con las preguntas que ella le hizo hace unos minutos…finalmente abrió los ojos y preguntó-¿Crees que le abra pasado algo similar?-

-Pienso en lo mismo…sino su comportamiento no tendría ningún sentido-

-Pero, ¿Por qué no sabemos nada de esto?-

-No lo sé, quizás mamá y papá no querían que se repitiera si es que llego a pasar, además este es nuestro primer viaje a este lugar a diferencia de Hanji quien venía frecuentemente; al menos eso recuerdo de papá…-

-Eso explica porque jamás vinimos aquí pero si nuestros padres sabían, ¿Por qué papá nos sugirió traerla aquí en primer lugar?-

-Lo desconozco- responde el rubio algo pensativo –tal vez creyó que no pasaría otro incidente como este, no puedo leer la mente Eren-

-Y conociéndote no te quedarás con los brazos cruzados ¿verdad?-

Armín sonríe ante el comentario

-Está decidido, debemos ponernos en marcha para saber la verdad "además de averiguar quién es ella"-pensó el ojiverde

* * *

Eren fue dado de alta antes del atardecer, los tres hermanos salieron del hospital con instrucciones que Eren debía permanecer en reposo al menos un par de días; al salir vieron a Sasha y a Connie quienes los esperaban para llevarlos a casa. Al llegar Hanji intentó que el castaño descansara en su habitación pero viendo la negativa de este optó porque se quedara por unas horas en la sala en compañía de los demás.

-Siéntanse cómodos chicos en unos minutos regreso y por favor Armín si ocurre algo avísame- dice la morena antes de abandonar la sala

-Oye Eren- pregunta Sasha con cierto interés – ¿Nos puedes decir que ocurrió? Cuando íbamos de regreso al punto de encuentro vimos a tus hermanos sobre una motocicleta delante de una ambulancia-

\- Sasha, el viejo nos dijo que fue por una caía ¿Acaso no prestaste atención?-

-Sí escuché Connie pero quiero oír su versión-

Eren suspira algo frustrado, no estaba del todo seguro si iban a creerle pero tampoco le gusta mentir y por más inusual que fuese tal vez ellos pudieran comprenderlo. Tanto Sasha como Connie escucharon con atención la historia del ojiverde, mientras Armín observaba las expresiones de sus compañeros; veía como a la castaña se le iluminaban los ojos y Connie mostraba una expresión asombrada y un tanto dudosa. Al terminar de escuchar la historia del castaño, Sasha fue la primera en hablar.

-Déjame ver si entendí: salvaste a tu hermana de una caía de más de 40 metros de altura y de repente apareciste ileso en una playa semidesierta junto a una chica de cabello negro, ¿cierto?-

El castaño asiente con la cabeza

-Vaya…- dice Connie –Debo decir que es un milagro verte con vida dado que es imposible sobrevivir a una caía de esa altura…no te ofendas-

-Descuida-

-ejem..- se aclara la garganta para continuar pero la castaña lo interrumpe –¡A mí no me engañas Eren! ¡Esto fue obra de una nereida!-

-¿sigues con eso? Es una leyenda, no sabemos si es real- responde Connie

-¡Claro que es real cabeza rapada!- mira a Connie por un momento mientras sus brazos se dirigen a Eren en manera de una señal –¡Estamos ante un suceso increíble!-

-…pasas mucho tiempo con Annie-

-No es mi culpa que le guste la comida del restaurante-

-¿Creen que fue una nereida?- pregunta el rubio algo curioso

-¡Sí!-

-No lo sé…-

-¿ves? Tú también lo crees Connie-

-Dije que no lo sé, eso no significa nada-

-Pero no lo descartas por completo- El joven calla ante tal comentario –Estoy segura que lo es-

-Entonces… ¿hay manera de volverla a ver?-

La pregunta inocente de Eren fue seguido por un silencio incómodo, Sasha y Connie se miraron entre sí y luego miraron a Eren. –No lo creo Eren- Connie es el primero en hablar –De acuerdo con las historias es muy difícil que un humano vea a una nereida por su cuenta y en caso de ser rescatada por una de ellas se le considera como un evento impresionante, ya que suelen evitar el contacto con los humanos-

-Quisiéramos decirte lo contrario pero no sabemos nada al respeto…lo sentimos Eren…- responde Sasha algo desanimada

En tanto los chicos permanecían en la sala, Hanji se encontraba en su habitación. Miraba a través de la ventana el jardín trasero de la casa, observaba el paisaje sin enfocar ningún punto en particular viendo a lo lejos un pequeño barco pasando por la zona de la isla. Las estrellas hacían su aparición conforme el paso de los minutos y la luna llena iluminaba con todo su esplendor como si fuera una perla.

…justo como esa noche…

La morena sólo dejaba pasar el tiempo mientras que en sus manos sostenía el teléfono satelital que su padre le había dejado en su maleta. Luego de pensarlos unos minutos, llamó.

-…Papá, descuida estamos bien…no te preocupes no les hice nada malo. Sí, Sí ya me contaron todo…Lo sé, ¡no pienso hacerles eso!

..papá…

…quisiera preguntarte algo…-

* * *

espero que les haya gustado y sí comenzamos con lo divertido XD


	7. Capitulo 5-primera parte-

Hola a todos =D

disculpen la espera pero aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo, es algo corto a diferencia de los primeros pero quise dividirlo en dos partes ya que al final será más largo de lo pensado (eso creo) y puede ser algo tedioso al momento de leer...°-°'

les agradezco mucho sus comentarios y espero publicar la siguiente parte dentro de unos días

Saludos XD

Dalhia

* * *

Hanji no estaba del todo segura si su padre podría responderle a dicha pregunta pero su breve pausa al otro lado del teléfono le dio un presentimiento

-"Cariño, ¿Por qué preguntas eso?"-

-Es por curiosidad papá… recuerdo que veníamos aquí cada verano pero de repente dejamos de venir, sin tomar en cuenta que estuvieron un tiempo vigilándome como si fuera hecha de cristal…-

La castaña sólo escucha un suspiro del otro lado de la línea –"espera un momento Hanji, por favor no cuelgues"- al notar la seriedad de su padre decidió esperar. Ella pudo escuchar sus pasos a través del teléfono (dado al sonido intuye que está en su estudio), unos momentos después escucha como toman de nuevo el aparato.

-"perdona Hanji pero si tu madre se entera lo que voy a contarte me mataría…sabes que no me gusta preocuparla"-

-Descuida…-

-"Antes que nada ¿recordaste algo?"-

-¿Recordar?-

-"Sí, me refiero…si viste algo familiar…"-

-Nada en realidad, sólo la vieja casa donde pasábamos las vacaciones y por cierto no la han pintado de otro color ¿Por qué? –

Una pequeña risa se oye al otro lado del teléfono, hanji lo tomo como una señal de alivio por parte de su padre. –"Si fuera por ti, hubieras elegido el color más chillante de todos"-

Una pequeña risa sale en respuesta al comentario –Tampoco no exageres papá…-

-"¿Ah no? ¿Y qué paso con la vez que quisiste pintar tu habitación de verde limón? Sabía que estabas en contra en tener tu cuarto en ese rosa pastel que deseaba tu madre pero tampoco era para usar un tono tan brillante como ese"-

-Papá sabes que no me gusta el rosa…-

-"Lo sé…fue un milagro que no rayaras sobre las paredes luego de haberlas pintado de color lila"-

-No me molesta el lila-

Un par de risas se oyeron emitir unos segundos –"no tienes remedio Hanji…"-

-Nop-

-"lamento haberme desviado un poco del tema…"-

-No te preocupes por eso-

-"En fin… Hanji, para ser honesto quería contártelo desde hace tiempo pero no estaba del todo seguro si era una buena idea, además tu madre siempre me dice que no es necesario…

….

…..verás…

….la razón por la cual dejamos de ir a la isla fue…"-

* * *

Mientras tanto en la sala…

-Entonces así quedamos- se escucha la voz de Sasha al momento de ponerse de pie

-¿Crees que Annie acepte la idea?-

-Por supuesto Armín, además ella sabe más sobre las nereidas que nadie-

-Sigo pensando que es una pésima idea-

-No lo es y no seas tan negativo Connie-

-¿Significa que hay posibilidad? – pregunta el ojiverde

-Aún no lo sabemos pero Annie nos puede dar una idea más clara sobre el asunto-

-Ser la hija del bibliotecario tiene sus ventajas- menciona Connie

-¡Exacto! Con toda esa información a su disposición no es de extrañarse que exista algo que nos pueda sacar de dudas- Sasha toma a Connie de la camisa para arrastrarlo hacia la salida –Es hora de irnos chicos, pasaremos a ver a Annie para platicarle sobre el plan-

-Ya es tarde Sasha… ¿además desde cuando soy tu chofer?-

-Desde que comes sin pagar en el restaurante-

El chico calla ante el comentario de la morena –Aparte Connie, a partir de mañana tienes que ir a cobrar cierta apuesta

...

...

...

La noche seguía su curso, mientras todos se disponían a descansar, el ojiverde no podía dejar de pensar en aquella joven de ojos grises y cabello oscuro. Ante sus ojos era la mujer más hermosa que jamás había visto; un enorme deseo de volver a verla nacía dentro de él pero existía el riesgo que jamás sucedería…tales pensamientos no lo dejaban dormir, acomodándose varias veces en la cama para conciliar el sueño.

Resignado, se sentó sobre la cama dirigiendo su mirada a la ventana de su habitación. La luz de luna llena iluminaba el cuarto con claridad, mostrando la silueta de Armín durmiendo en su cama con un pequeño libro en sus manos. Tal vez la idea de Sasha funcionaría pero ¿qué tal si…? Eren sacude su cabeza de manera negativa –"no puedo pensar en eso"- pensó. Al contemplar la luna, un pensamiento paso por su cabeza en tanto volvía acostarse –"espero volver a verla…"-

En cuanto a Hanji, había pasado unas horas luego de la plática con su padre. Permanecía sentada frente al pequeño escritorio junto a la ventana, asimilando todo lo dicho por su progenitor, ciertamente la charla aclaró su principal duda pero otras cuestiones venían a su mente: ¿Por qué se lo ocultaron? ¿Por qué no recuerda nada de ese incidente? ¿Cómo sabía que encontraría a Eren en ese lugar? ¿Por qué grito tal cosa?..

La cabeza le daba vueltas en sólo pensarlo…se supone que estas "vacaciones forzadas" eran para que ella se relajara un poco desconectándose del trabajo pero no ha pasado ni una semana y casi pierde a su hermano revoltoso por salvarla además de tener un montón de preguntas de en su cabeza a raíz del incidente.

-Quisiera recordar que pasó…- la morena susurro aquel pensamiento en tanto acomoda su cabeza sobre la mesa y apoyándose con sus brazos.

El brillo de la luna se intensificó por un instante... como si hubiera escuchado los deseos de aquel par de castaños quienes habían sido atrapados en los brazos de Morfeo…unos minutos más tarde el clima comenzó a cambiar, presenciando la aparición de las nubes cubriendo poco a poco el cielo estrellado hasta terminar de ocultar a la luna en su máximo esplendor. La lluvia se hizo presente azotando con toda su intensidad por los alrededores de la isla…

El oleaje era fuerte, dificultando la travesía de los barcos quienes pasaban cerca de la isla, el faro no se hizo esperar, emitiendo su luz de advertencia para evitar cualquier catástrofe. La precipitación continua por el resto de la noche hasta muy entrada la madrugada, por fortuna no hubo daños materiales ni pérdidas humanas.

…al menos eso parecía

A la mañana siguiente, Sasha y Connie llegaron a la casa a encontrarse con Eren y Armín como habían acordado pero el sonido fuerte de la puerta principal provocado por sus golpes reflejaba otra cosa.

-¡ARMÍN, EREN! ¡ALGUIEN! ¡ABRAN!- gritaba Connie con fuerza -¡RÁPIDO!-

Los fuertes golpes despertaron al castaño quien salió de su habitación, al dirigirse abrir la entrada principal, encontró a Connie sin camisa, a Sasha usando una playera de hombre mientras cargaba en su espalda a una chica pelinegra cuyo cabello cubría su rostro teniendo una blusa de color azul cielo encima.

-¡¿QUÉ RAYOS …?! –Eren preguntó sorprendido en tanto Sasha lo interrumpe -LUEGO TE DECIMOS, ¡HAY QUE LLEVARLA A UNA HABITACIÓN!-

-¡CLARO, POR AQUÍ!- Eren los guía a través de las escaleras para encontrarse con su hermana quien salía de su habitación

-Es un temprano para hacer ruido chi…- abrió sus ojos en par en par al ver la situación dándole un ademán a Sasha dirigiéndose a la recámara de la morena. Al cerrar la puerta, Connie y Eren permanecieron afuera del cuarto. -¿Se puede saber qué pasó?- pregunta el castaño intrigado

-Bueno verás…anoche hubo una tormenta y esta mañana le dije a Sasha que no podía estar con ustedes hoy por que debía revisar algunos centros de comunicación por radio. Ella se ofreció en ayudarme para terminar más rápido y poder continuar con el plan pero al revisar los últimos puntos de la zona Sasha me llamó por radio pidiendo auxilio, temí lo peor así que llegue lo más rápido que pude y me encontré a Sasha sin blusa mientras atendía a esa chica- dice Connie en tanto se sonroja un poco ante la última parte –El hospital queda muy lejos así que la trajimos hasta aquí-

-¿No había nadie junto a ella?- pregunta el castaño

-Nada. Me comunicaré con el viejo para saber que hacer…- dicho eso toma su radio para comunicarse con Pixis

En tanto en la habitación de hanji…

-Eso fue lo que pasó…- Sasha terminaba de relatarle la historia a la castaña, Hanji observaba a la chica desconocida quien dormía en su cama, su piel muy blanca como perla contrasta mucho con el cabello negro largo azabache, mostraba unas marcas alrededor de su cuello y cicatrices por toda la piel (en especial las piernas). Daba la impresión de haber escapado de un lugar horrible, no tenía nada consigo, lo cual no podían saber su nombre…al menos hasta que ella despierte.

-Sentimos pánico, así que la trajimos aquí…-dice Sasha preocupada

Hanji le sonríe dulcemente –Descuida, hiciste lo correcto en ayudarla. No te preocupes, puede quedarse aquí el tiempo necesario además no podemos hacer nada hasta que despierte- responde

Ambas deciden salir de la habitación para darle espacio a la chica durmiente, al cerrar la puerta, Eren y Connie se acercaron junto a Armín quien recién había levantado.

-¿Cómo está?- pregunta el ojiverde

-Sólo está dormida, por ahora debemos esperar hasta que despierte- responde la castaña

-Me comuniqué con el viejo, dijo que vendrá en la brevedad- dice Connie

-Genial, dile que la chica está bien y de paso que traiga algo de desayunar, yo le pago-

-También dile al viejo que mejor pase al restaurante y pida lo de siempre- dice Sasha

Connie siente con la cabeza y vuelve a comunicarse por radio.

* * *

-…ya veo…- dice Pixis luego de haber escuchado lo sucedido por parte de Sasha y Connie. Los seis estaban sentados en el comedor de la casa, sólo los habitantes del lugar comieron mientras escuchaban de nuevo la historia (a excepción de Armín quien lo escuchó por primera vez).

-Entonces ¿Qué procede viejo?- pregunta Connie algo intrigado

-Bueno, si la teoría de Hanji es cierta…debemos contactar con la policía, aunque lo ideal será que un médico la revise para saber la gravedad de sus heridas; a partir de sus reacciones y comportamiento podemos proceder que hacer. Por ahora hay que esperar-

Acto siguiente Pixis se levanta de la silla –Lamento dejarlos chicos pero salí de una reunión y debo regresar antes que se den cuenta de mi ausencia- riendo un poco, se acerca a morena dejándole un comunicador. –Toma Hanji, creo que necesitarás tener uno para mantener el contacto. Si ocurre algo con esa muchacha házmelo saber y no se preocupen, les enviaré a un médico de confianza-

-Gracias viejo- sonríe Hanji tomando el comunicador y guardándolo en el bolsillo de su pantalón mientras acompaña a Pixis a la entrada principal.

-¿Ahora qué hacemos?- pregunta Sasha –No podemos irnos como si nada luego de esto-

-Qué tal si Armín y yo vamos a ver a Annie como habíamos acordado mientras tú y Eren se quedan en casa para ayudar a Hanji en caso de que la chica despierte-

-Me parece buena idea Connie- responde el rubio –Además fuiste tú quien la encontró, quizás pueda tener confianza en decir que pasó-

-Me parece bien, nos mantendremos en contacto por radio- responde la joven castaña


	8. Capitulo 5-segunda parte-

Hola a todos =D

Pude hacer algo de espacio y les traigo la segunda parte del capitulo 5. Ya iniciamos con lo bueno XD Espero que les guste y espero sus comentarios

Saludos =D

Dalhia

P.D. no se preocupen, ya no falta poco para que aparezca el enano XD -por si lo tienen pendiente- ahora sí, me despido.

Nos vemos XD

* * *

Los rayos de sol y el aumento de la temperatura borraban el rastro de la pasada tormenta en la Isla paraíso. Para Annie, era el momento ideal para ejercer su pasatiempo favorito: la fotografía. Ser la hija del bibliotecario de la isla le daba fácil acceso a cualquier tipo de libro o documento, sus favoritos eran los relacionados hacia las artes, en especial a dibujo y pintura. Desde que era una niña solía leerlos día tras día al igual de aquellos relacionados con las leyendas marinas (más que nada por las ilustraciones donde representan a las criaturas de esas historias).

Tales imágenes alimentaban la imaginación de la rubia realizando pequeños dibujos y probando diferentes combinaciones de colores. Con el paso de los años la pintura se convirtió en uno de sus hobbies más queridos pero quería seguir buscando cosas nuevas para expresar la manera en el cuál percibe al mundo y aquello lo encontró en una pequeña cámara que le regaló su padre. Poder capturar el paisaje en el momento y ángulo indicado le daba a la ojiazul una herramienta muy útil al momento de querer retratar las fotos. Podía obtener buenas imágenes en el momento apropiado, sin contar que las mejores son las inesperadas.

Sin perder mucho tiempo, Annie salió de su casa que está detrás de la biblioteca, vistiendo unos pantalones pesqueros de mezclilla, una blusa blanca manga corta y unos tennis bajos; en sus manos sostiene una de sus cámaras favoritas (una semiprofesional) y una pequeña mochila en su espalda. Pasó gran parte de la mañana capturando diferentes fotografías, en especial aquellas que aún conservaban el rocío matutino.

Al mirar el reloj de su pulsera, guardó la cámara dentro de la mochila y regreso a la biblioteca. No le molestaba trabajar allí, sin embargo quería salir a conocer otros lugares y poder capturarlos con su cámara; pero necesita dinero para realizarlo…mientras ordenaba los libros recién entregados escuchó el sonido de la puerta.

-Bienvenidos a la biblio- Annie hace una pausa al ver a Connie y Armín –oh…creí que ya no vendrían- dice

-Perdona Annie pero tuvimos un imprevisto- responde Armín

-Descuiden, de todas maneras me dieron algo tiempo para mis asuntos. En fin, síganme-

La rubia guía a los dos jóvenes hasta una de las mesas del edificio donde yacen unos cuantos libros de diferente grosor y tamaño. –Estos son los libros relacionados con las nereidas; la mayoría suelen mencionarlas pero la información suele ser escasa. Exactamente ¿qué es lo que buscan?- pregunta Annie

-Queremos confirmar si lo que le pasó a Eren fue obra de una nereida- dice Connie

Annie mira ambos chicos levantando ligeramente una ceja -¿Es una broma?- pregunta de forma sarcástica y mira a Armín –Oye, entiendo que debe ser un milagro el haber encontrado a tu hermano a salvo pero ¿Por qué piensas que fue una nereida? No pudo haber sido la guardia costera o algún pescador por ahí-

-Annie… ¿Tú crees en ellas?- pregunta el ojiazul

La chica se queda callada por un momento –No lo sé… son parte de las historias de la isla y se han escuchado muchas del tipo rescate gracias a ellas…pero no estoy segura…gran parte de esos relatos suelen contarlos los adultos a sus hijos antes de la hora de dormir…aunque mi padre siempre me ha dicho que en cada leyenda hay una parte de realidad…eso es en lo que creo-

El chico sonríe – Si tuvieras la oportunidad de ver una con tus propios ojos ¿Qué harías?-

-"Tomar una foto o hacer un dibujo"- pensó la rubia –Quizás tener algún recuerdo- responde

Ambos chicos se miran por un momento y asienten con la cabeza –Annie- dice Connie –Vamos a contarte algo pero promete que no dirás nada a nadie-

La chica muestra una ligera sorpresa en su rostro –Qué sea algo bueno…- responde mientras toma asiento en una de las sillas.

Mientras tanto, Sasha, Hanji y Eren permanecían en la casa esperando alguna reacción por parte de la chica pelinegra quien aún permanecía dormida. Sasha había regresado a la habitación donde dormía para cuidarla, Eren se encontraba afuera de la casa junto al jardín de flores viendo alguna señal de los chicos, en tanto Hanji estaba en la planta baja comunicándose por radio con el médico que Pixis le había recomendado.

-¡Eren!- llama a su hermano menor desde la puerta principal –El médico me dijo que viene en un auto negro, ¿puedes verlo?-

El castaño enfoca su vista lo mejor que puede dado a la luz del sol pero no distingue nada –¡Aun no!- responde

No pasó mucho tiempo antes que vieran a Sasha bajando por las escaleras a toda velocidad -¡HANJI! ¡EREN!-

Eren corre hacia la puerta y Hanji se acerca a Sasha

-Despertó- dice la castaña aliviada

* * *

La pelinegra no podía créelo… funcionó, en verdad funcionó…la bruja del mar no la había engañado. En un principio pensó que todo era un sueño, una fantasía de aquella bruja antes de tomar su alma como las historias que había escuchado a través de los mares. Pero al momento de abrir sus y ver la reacción de esa chica de cabello castaño y correr hacia la puerta luego de decirle un montón de cosas a una velocidad que no podía describir; estaba segura…se encontraba en el mundo de los humanos.

La joven no tardo en tocar su cuerpo, era una sensación nueva para ella. Veía las marcas donde sus hermosas escamas de color rojizo brillante habían adornado su piel pero aquellas cicatrices eran el recuerdo de aquél dolor siendo arrancadas una a una. Sin embargo, no le dio mucha importancia y siguió hasta fijar su mirada en la parte baja del torso; con una gran determinación tomo la tela que la cubría y la levantó para ver la parte inferior de su nuevo cuerpo…

…y ahí estaban

…un par y hermosas piernas humanas…

Poseían las mismas marcas que tenía el resto de su cuerpo (aunque estas eran más numerosas), eran largas y torneadas, sin embargo, al tocarlas sintió un dolor punzante que atravesaba la piel y se enterraba en lo más profundo de sus extremidades. La chica quiso gritar del dolor pero no emergía ningún sonido de su boca…

Era verdad….

…Había sacrificado su voz…

La joven cerró los ojos un momento y volvió a cubrirse con la manta, con cuidado se incorporó en la cama, sentándose apropiadamente tratando de evitar los dolores punzantes de sus nuevas piernas humanas…

Al poco tiempo comenzó a escuchar ruidos aproximarse hasta ver nuevamente a la chica de antes, junto a una mujer de cabello castaño con unos cristales sobre sus ojos. Ambas mujeres sonríen al ver a la joven pelinegra despierta

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunta Hanji

La chica quiere responder pero toca su cuello por inercia, bajando la cabeza con tristeza. La morena se acerca despacio a ella mirándola a los ojos con ternura.

-Descuida, estás a salvo- Hanji le sonríe a la joven de forma dulce

Ella no comprende por qué dijo esas palabras, sin embargo…sonrió

Unos minutos más tarde había llegado el médico que Pixis les había enviado, Eren lo acompañó a la entrada de la habitación donde se encontraba la chica de cabellos negros pero se mantuvo afuera del cuarto esperando junto a Sasha mientras Hanji permanecía adentro.

-¿Cómo crees que este?- pregunta el ojiverde

-Debemos esperar a lo que diga el médico- dice la castaña –¿Qué te parece si vamos abajo y preparamos algo de comer? Ella debe tener hambre-

-Es buena idea, vamos Sasha- responde el castaño

Mientras Eren y Sasha estaban en la cocina, Hanji salió de la habitación junto con el doctor después de que este terminara de revisar a la azabache, dejándola descansar

-¿Cómo está?- pregunta Hanji

-Se encuentra estable de salud, pero me preocupa las marcas alrededor de todo su cuerpo, sin contar con las lesiones de su garganta; temo que sus cuerdas vocales hayan sido dañadas de gravedad.

...De ser así, lo ideal sería llevarla a un hospital fuera de la isla…sin embargo, la muchacha no cuenta con ningún tipo de documento para su identificación. Puedo hacer el reporte de aparición de la chica para dar con algún familiar además de hacer una solicitud para que uno de los barcos cargueros viniera antes de tiempo aunque no podía garantizar nada-

-Entiendo…- responde la morena -

-No se preocupe señorita, le enviaré mis observaciones con el señor Pixis, él sabrá que hacer. Aparte me encargaré de cuidar la salud de la joven por si se presenta algún cambio, por ahora debemos bajar la hinchazón de la garganta de la chica- el médico saca un cuadernillo y un lapicero, escribe una receta y se lo entrega a Hanji –Tome, debe seguir las instrucciones de la receta. Me comunicaré con la farmacia de la isla para que le entreguen el medicamento a la puerta de su casa-

-Muchas gracias doctor- recibe la receta médica y acompaña al médico a la salida

-Trate que la joven evite comer cosas muy calientes o frías, de preferencia a una temperatura media al igual de no ingerir alimentos irritantes. Vendré a verla dentro de una semana para ver su evolución, si cuento con alguna noticia sobre la solicitud o del reporte se lo haré saber y no dude en llamar por radio si llega a pasar algo-

-Denlo por hecho- sonríe la morena

-Hasta luego- se despide el médico subiendo al auto negro para salir de la casa

* * *

-Listo- Dice Sasha desde la cocina –Eren, ayúdame con esto-

El castaño toma una de las bandejas con comida que habían preparado para la chica de cabellos negros -¿No crees que es demasiada comida?- pregunta el ojiverde –Es más de lo que nosotros comimos en la mañana

-Es porque vamos acompañarla almorzar- dice –Se sentirá más cómoda si comemos algo y no solo verla mientras come, quizás nos pueda decir su nombre-

-Tienes un punto- responde el muchacho

-Bueno, vamos-

Ambos jóvenes salieron de la cocina, cada uno con una bandeja diferente contenido, Sasha llevaba un juego de té y Eren un poco de fruta picada, pan, nueces y unas piezas de carne blanca asadas. Al llegar a la habitación, el castaño abre con cuidado la puerta, Sasha fue la primera en entrar y ver nuevamente a la chica azabache quien se había acostado

-Hola- dice la castaña –Supusimos que tenías hambre, así que te trajimos algo de comer-

La pelinegra le sonríe a la castaña por el detalle, ciertamente, su estómago rugía por la falta de alimento y no se había percatado hasta que ella lo menciono. La joven se movió con cuidado para sentarse nuevamente sobre la cama y al enfocar su mirada a la puerta…

…lo vio…

Aquél joven de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes que conoció esa noche….cuyo rostro no dejo de acariciar en el tiempo que estuvo su lado…y ahora...

…estaba frente a ella…

...su deseo...se había cumplido...


End file.
